Wanting You To Understand
by KairaKara101
Summary: When Law's newest crew member gets kidnapped, and the crew comes to save her. Things don't go according to plan. WARNING: Poetry Format, also maybe OOC-Law and OCxLaw. Please Read and Review.
1. Agony

A/N: Hey Readers! This is KairaKara101! I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. I would really appreciate reviews on what you liked/dislike/critics.  
><em><br>Kilina: So what she's saying is that she'll eat you alive if you don't._

What in the world! Kilina don't say things like that! Look at the first impression you gave them!

_Kilina: Oh just ignore the crazy author! I would also like to say that you might want to read each and everyone of the poems in order, otherwise it won't really make sense! Anyway, I'll just do the disclaimer and get this story on the road.  
><strong>Disclaimer: My crazy author does not own One Piece, Oda-sensei does. She only owns me... lovely.<br>ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Crimson liquid flowing endlessly.<p>

Streams of it diverging into paths.

A broken body lying on the rubble.

The nodachi lying on the side.

His northern-style hat laid in a puddle of blood.

Voices yelling with anger.

A girl sat frozen by the shock,

Tears flowed like a river down her face.

She hadn't wanted what was happening.

Why?

He was laying there right in front of her,

Yet she couldn't feel his warm.

Nor could she see his smug smile.

She suddenly crawled over to him.

There was no smile that was usually plastered on his face.

Just blood, and only blood.

The girl held him in her arms.

This wasn't meant to happen…

Why couldn't they hear her voice?

The two sides were fighting each other.

She screamed out in agony as she cried.

'Give him back! Give him back to me!

Please…stop! I beg of you STOP!'


	2. Price To Pay

The voices quieted.

All eyes turned to the girl.

The royal soldiers froze.

Pirates fell to their knees.

The pirate with the penguin hat sat numbed.

'What have we done?'

The girl sat crying in the puddle of his blood.

Her long blue hair was stained with red.

'…Law…'

The royal family finally arrived.

They stood shocked with worry.

The girl's mother cried out.

'Kilina! No… that power….'

The girl was surrounded by wind.

BANG!

The girl fell as the bullet hit her.

She saw the world turn black.


	3. Awaken

After the third sunset, cold-stormy gray eyes opened.

The penguin hatted pirate sat sleeping in the corner.

The owner of the gray eyes slowly sat up.

He took in his surroundings.

The room was majestic.

It was decorated like a palace.

He looked down at his hands.

Somehow he was alive.

'Penguin, wake up.'

He watched as the pirate jump in surprise.

There was a smirk on his face.

Penguin walked over to him.

'You're finally awake Captain.

The crew was worried.

It's been three days.'

'Where's Kilina?'

Penguin froze at the name.

'Captain, she's…'

Penguin looked away with shame.

He looked at Penguin annoyed.


	4. Destiny

Waterfalls converged to a large natural pool.

The water was clear and warm.

It was similar to a hot spring.

The moon shone weakly.

A young woman with light blue hair stood.

There was a glint in her dark blue eyes.

'Have the heavens given up?'

A strong gust of wind blew through the area.

'What is it old man?

You enjoy seeing people in pain or something?'

A cold breeze flowed through the area.

'Oh so you think that it's fun.

You're an evil old man.'

The woman felt the wind laugh at her.

'If that child cannot survive those wounds….

She has no reason to live, Priestess.'

The young woman sighed softly.

'You believe she'll do what you want with her powers?'

The wind suddenly turned violent.

The woman staggered back at the force.

'Alright! Calm down, old man.'


	5. Faint

Penguin fell back in fear.

His captain had a murderous glint in his cold eyes.

'C-C-Captain…?'

The room seemed to become a freezer.

Penguin felt a chill run down his spine.

Penguin suddenly couldn't feel the floor.

He was dangling in the air.

His captain had grabbed the collar to his jumpsuit.

'Captain, can you please calm down?

Your wounds could open up again.'

The shoji door slid open.

The person, no, polar bear stood shocked.

'You expect me to calm down?'

Penguin nodded slowly.

His captain let go of his jumpsuit suddenly.

Penguin felt his captain fall into his arms.

'CAPTAIN!'


	6. United Confidence

The crew sat numbed in the courtyard.

Penguin had informed them about the Captain.

Bepo, the polar bear, was gloomy.

His savior was….

'I'm sorry…'

Penguin looked up at Bepo as the crew yelled at the bear.

'Shut up, Bepo!'

'I'm sorry…'

'Guys, for once leave Bepo alone.'

Penguin went over to Bepo and sat down next to him.

'Bepo? Are you alright?'

The bear merely shook his head in shame.

'Captain's strong. He'll be fine.'

'Penguin, you don't know him like I do.'

Bepo looked at the crew and felt annoyed with himself.

The bear stood up and walked out of the courtyard.

The crew watched him leave puzzled.

Bepo went toward the room, where the Royal family was.

The guards let him through with hesitation.

The Emperor looked at the bear.

Bepo stood in front with confidence.

The Empress looked at the bear with curiosity.


	7. Siblings

The young Priestess sat quietly.

In her hands was a sea-green necklace.

Usually there would be a glow from it.

But now, it was dull and there was a crack.

The crack went right through the middle.

'Kilina, my little sister.'

'Stop it.'

The Priestess looked up and saw him.

'Brother, must you always scare people like that?'

There was a gentle laughter.

'You were too focused on the necklace.

I made sure to make myself known.'

'How is that young man, Kilina saved?'

'I heard he had woken up only to overwork himself.'

The wind blew gently across the water.

The Priestess looked up at the night sky.

'Why did Kilina want to save them?'

The brother stood and watched the fishes swim.

'I don't know. I really don't know, sister.'


	8. Concern

Law woke up to the chirping of birds.

His head felt like it was on fire.

Bepo was sitting in the corner.

'Captain, how are you feeling?'

'Bepo, status.'

Bepo sighed softly.

'Captain, could you stop being stubborn?'

Law looked at Bepo to see the worry in his friend's eyes.

'Sorry Bepo. I have a headache that's all.'

Law crawled out of his bed.

He sat himself in Bepo's lap.

'Captain?'

'This is much better than that bed.'

Bepo smiled happily.

'Penguin never filled me in.'

Bepo nodded and pulled out some papers.

'Here Captain. If these don't answer your questions…'

'I see. I can always count on you, Bepo.'

Bepo held Law comfortably as he read the papers.


	9. Darkness

It was dark.

There was no warmth.

Only the cold feeling that would not disappear.

She barely registered that she was falling.

The farther she fell, the colder it got.

It was like she was sinking in the sea to the dark depths.

She could feel the air disappearing from her lungs.

Yet for some unknown reason, she felt safe.

The cold feeling grew as she felt herself being pulled.

She could feel the ocean pulling on her.

It would not let her leave.

Without warning, she felt a sticky liquid on her hands.

The smell of burning copper in the air.

The foul metal taste in her mouth.

The crimson color floated in front of her eyes.

She felt the world spin and the darkness consumed her.


	10. New Friendships

Hours before Law woke up….

The Emperor and Empress listened to Bepo.

They first wore serious expressions.

Bepo explained who they, Hearts Pirates, were.

The royal family laughed and smiled sadly.

The Emperor started writing a letter for Bepo.

The Empress took the time to hug the cute bear.

'Honey, this bear is so adorable and fluffy.'

Bepo blushed while the Emperor laughed.

'No wonder Kilina was so attached to them.'

The Empress smiled.

'I think it was more than this cute one.

Will you protect her?'

Bepo nodded without hesitation.

'I'll protect Kilina and…'

The two looked at Bepo.

'Your captain will be fine.

He is still alive.

His wounds will heal.

We will make sure he recovers.'

'It's the least we can do for you all.'


	11. Uncontrollable Feelings

Bepo watched as Law slowly crumples the papers.

'So, Kilina is…'

Bepo nodded and saw Law grip his paw.

Law pulled his hat over his eyes.

Bepo felt Law shaking in his arms.

'Captain?'

Law shook his head.

The two of them sat quietly.

Bepo could hear Law quietly crying.

Bepo always knew that Law hated it.

So he didn't say anything.

They sat there for a few hours.

Minutes of absolute silence.

Bepo nudged Law.

'Hmm?'

'The Emperor and Empress have something for you.'

Law looked up at Bepo.

'What do you mean?'

'They told me to bring you to them when you were feeling better.'


	12. Rage, Revenge

Within the city, people moved about.

News of what had happened at the Royal Palace roamed.

The streets were busy with merchants and vendors.

A group of women stood in the shade of the building.

'Did you hear?'

'Hear what?'

'That Nanomiya has been sentenced to death.'

'What really? What did the man do?'

'I heard that he shot the Princess.'

'But the Princess was fine yesterday.'

'No not Princess Kiku.'

'No way, you mean the youngest has returned?'

'Yes.'

The people were furious.

They demanded more than a fancy execution.

They wanted to get their revenge for their Princess.

The Royal family watched with solemn expressions.


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

The Heart Pirates sat quietly in the courtyard.

They could hear the villagers yelling for revenge.

They cringed at every yell and scream.

Were they going to get killed?

Penguin sat in the corner looking outside.

The clouds had become grey.

The winds were blowing strong.

The Emperor had allowed them to secure their submarine.

A casquette hatted man sat down across from Penguin.

'Penguin, what's going to happen to us?'

'I don't know Shachi.'

Some of the crew was playing poker.

Others were reading some books.

But none of them would speak louder than a whisper.

'Penguin, isn't it amazing?'

'What is Shachi?'

'That the crew is only whispering.'

Penguin laughed weakly.

'Shachi, don't you understand the situation?'

'Sure I do. But think about it.'

Penguin looked at Shachi before laughing out loud.

The crew looked over at Penguin with confused expressions.


	14. Normalcy

Law watched from the balcony with Bepo.

Seeing his crew laughing at each other was a welcoming sight.

He chuckled when he saw what Penguin was laughing at.

Shachi had decided to draw on his face.

It wasn't the best art Law had seen.

Bepo was smiling at Law happily.

Law listened to them argue and playfully fight.

Law had smug smile on his face.

'Bepo, we're missing someone.'

Bepo nodded and decided he wanted to tackle Law.

Law suddenly found himself on the ground.

'Bepo?'

'Captain isn't alone in that thought.'

Bepo was lying next to him.

'Haha, really now. Shall we go see them?'

Bepo helped Law up.

The two of them walked to the courtyard.

Penguin had decided not to join the rest of the crew.

He looked at the nodachi that was next to him.

Penguin noticed Law standing at the door frame with Bepo.

A smirk ever present on his face.

'Captain…' Penguin whispered.

Law motioned him over.


	15. A Royal Pain

Within the area full of waterfalls, Kiku sat wondering.

Her brother stood against the column.

The Empress sat with Kiku.

The Emperor stood along the river that flowed.

In front of Kiku and the Empress was Kilina.

Her wounds patched up as best as the doctors could do.

She was dressed in a simple light blue kimono.

She laid a top the warm water.

Her body merely floating in that place.

Her face was always showing pain.

The water around her suddenly turned pink.

Kiku crawled over to Kilina.

She grasped in surprise.

'Her wound has opened again.'

The two men walked over with worry.

'Kiku, what is going on?'

'I don't know brother.'

The Emperor held his wife as she cried.

Kilina let out a scream.


	16. Painful Regret

The darkness was suffocating her.

She felt the blood slowly flow.

There was a pair of hands pulling on her.

Whispers of words she couldn't understand.

She felt the wounds opening.

Suddenly there was a gray light that engulfed her.

She covered her eyes with her arm.

She heard gunshots and yells of pain all around her.

She looked and noticed she was sitting on the ground.

Looking up she saw one of the people charging at her.

She closed her wide eyes waiting for the pain.

After a few seconds of not feeling it she opened her eyes.

She looked up at Law's back.

'Kilina get up!'

Law was blocking the attack with his nodachi.

'Hurry up! Get out of this battle zone.'

She felt a pull and the scene dissolved.

Then another scene showed.

She screamed out as she watched helplessly.

Law had fallen right in front of her.


	17. My Expertise

Law looked toward the sky.

Something….

'Captain, is something wrong?'

Penguin looked at him worried.

Bepo turned to see the sky too.

'Where is the Royal Family, Bepo?'

Bepo sighed softly.

'They told me that they'll see us in the chamber.'

'I see. Shachi clean off your face.

Penguin, Bepo, Shachi come with me.'

The guard led them to the Emperor.

The Emperor motioned Law to speak.

'Where's Kilina?

She needs my expertise.

I know her life is in danger right now.'

The three looked at Law shocked.

The Emperor sighed and stood up.

'Come than. I'll take you to her.'


	18. Doctor Law Helps

The group grasped in surprise at the beauty.

Law set his month in a thin line.

The Emperor showed Law where Kilina laid.

The group saw the blood and panicked.

'Calm down. You're not helping.'

The crew quieted down.

Law went over to her and looked at the wounds.

'Bepo, my equipment.'

'Aye, Aye Captain.'

The Royal family watched as Law professionally worked.

Law fixed the wounds and wrapped it in bandages.

Penguin and Shachi cleaned up the mess.

Law sat down on cleaned her blood off his hands.

'Will she be alright?'

'If her wounds open again, she'll die.'

'I see. Mr. Trafalgar, we have a proposition to make.'

Law looked at the Emperor in curiosity.

'Explain to me your proposition.'


	19. Emperor's Proposition

As the Emperor explained what he wanted.

Bepo and the other two watched their Captain.

Law's frown slowly turned to a sardonic grin.

The three crewmates shivered at Law's smile.

'You sure you want to do that, Mr. Takashini?'

'I have a feeling that you would do it without my consent anyway.'

Law chuckled and nodded.

'I would have done it. I'm a pirate after all.'

'Well, tell me when you're up to it.'

'Of course, Mr. Takashini.'

Law stood up and dismissed himself.

The three crewmates followed their Captain out.

'Sir? May we ask what you're planning?'

'You may, but I refuse to answer.'

Law laughed as he heard them all fall behind him.

'Captain, the crew was told that it takes over 2 months…'

'For the log pose to set, I know Shachi.

We'll be enjoying ourselves until it sets.'


	20. Guard's Revenge is Sweet

Within the country's jails, Nanomiya sat quietly.

There was a bruise from when the guards tortured him.

He smiled as the memory flashed through his head.

He had killed Trafalgar Law.

One of the most wanted Rookie pirates.

The cold shackles brought him back from his daydream.

'This is a problem….

How do I get out of here alive?'

One of the guards dropped some food under the bars.

'Hey, it's kind of hard to grab the food if my hands are cuffed.'

The guard looked at him and sighed.

Nanomiya snickered in his mind.

'If the other prisoners can grab their food like that than so can you,

Oh Former Great Royal Guard.

You don't get special treatment.

Last I heard, special treatment only came to the rightfully earned.'

Nanomiya's face contorted into rage.

The guard left with a smile.

Revenge is sweet.


	21. Pirate and Princess

Kiku watched as the pirates run around playfully.

She watched as Law sat down next to the window.

A frown was on his face.

Curious, she walked over to him.

Law looked up at her.

'Can I help you Miss Kiku?'

'I cannot read you.'

Law looked at her with a raised brow.

'Read me? Why would you want to read me?

I'm nothing but a pirate.'

'A pirate that my sister wished to save.

I don't understand what she sees in you.

Why did you come here knowing the risks?'

Law smirked and reclined his feet in front of him.

'Ah, that Miss Kiku was because he kidnapped my crewmember.

That in itself is inexcusable.

I have no intentions of leaving until she tells me otherwise.'

'Tells you otherwise?

I was under the impression that you hate being ordered around.'

Law laughed.

'That's correct. I dislike being ordered around.'

'You are a very difficult man to read.'

'I take great pleasure in knowing that Miss Kiku.'


	22. Long Lost Kaiyou

Kiku walked away from the pirate group.

'What an unusual man.'

She walked down the halls she grew up in.

'Relax a little. It's not like he's going to do anything stupid.'

Kiku jumped and turned around.

Her brother was standing next to the column.

'Brother! Stop scaring me like that.'

Her brother laughed.

'Sorry, sorry. I totally meant it.'

Kiku smacked her brother playfully.

'Keep messing with me and I can't promise you safety.'

'I'll keep that in mind, sister.

Were you really unable to read him?'

'Yes. He has a cloak that hides what he's thinking.

What about the traitor?'

'He's sitting quietly in prison.'

The two siblings walked in a comfortable silence.

'She has really grown since we last saw her.'

'It's amazing that she's become such a good person.

Mother is proud of her.'

'Hah, I'm more surprised that she changed her name.

It was a smart thing to think of.'

'I still like her given name better. Kaiyou sounds nicer.'

The two siblings laughed happily as they talked about their sister.


	23. Chaotic Storm

Nanomiya picked at his cuffs with the hairpin.

The hairpin was found in the crack of the bed.

As they fell off, Nanomiya stood up happily.

'Time to disappear.'

Nanomiya knocked out the guards as he moved.

'I know this place like the back of my hand.

My lord, you were stupid.'

Nanomiya used the shadows to his advantage.

He took one of the swords off of the guard.

Nanomiya ran along the mountainside.

He entered the path to the cove.

'This was too easy.

I expected to have at least a little resistance.'

Elsewhere, Law smirked and stood up.

'Let's go. I got to pay someone back.'

The crew nodded and followed.

'Remember any of you interfere…'

'We know Captain. Have fun!'


	24. Surrounded

Law walked toward the cove.

'Just like the Emperor expected.'

Nanomiya was walking toward his escape.

Law motioned his crew to surround Nanomiya.

Nanomiya noticed a little too late.

'You're those pirate scums.

Have you come to get revenge?'

Shachi and the crew laughed.

'Revenge? What we want is more than revenge.

Isn't that right Penguin?'

Penguin's eyes were covered by his hat.

He smiled and pulled out a pistol.

'Don't underestimate us, pirates.

We're not just some lowly guard or marine.

We don't exactly need to follow the rules.'

'Nor do we need to show mercy or restraint.'

Nanomiya smiled.

'I can take you all on.

I'm not as weak as your captain.'

Penguin twitched with annoyance.

'Weak? I don't know what you're talking about.'

Nanomiya looked at Penguin annoyed.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about.'

There was a loud evil laugh that rang through the cove.

The pirates stiffened at it.

Nanomiya looked around.

Nanomiya yelled out:

'Who dares mock me?'

Bepo shivered and whispered quietly.

'He's here.'


	25. Peaceful

In a beautifully decorated room,

the Empress sat next to the bed.

She brushed her youngest daughter's hair to the side.

She noticed that ever since Law fixed the wounds,

that her daughter had managed to relax and calmed down.

Her pained expression had been replaced with a peaceful one.

The Empress giggled softly.

'So that is why you wanted to save him.

You are really my daughter.'

She felt her daughter move.

'Kaiyou, honey…'

She watched as her daughter's sea-blue eyes open.

'Mother…?'

Kilina felt her mother hug the life out of her.

'Mother! I can't breathe!'

'I'm so happy you woke up.

We were worried about you.'

'Mother…where is Law?

He's alive right?'


	26. The Trap Laid

The night suddenly became cold.

The pirates felt a cold chill run down their spines.

The moon shone with a red tint.

Nanomiya looked into the forest that was in the cove.

'COME OUT AND FACE ME!'

'Room' an airy voice whispered.

The pirates jumped away and watched.

Nanomiya suddenly realized that his head was no longer on his body.

Bepo stood inside the room next to Law.

'Shambles'

Law had switched the head with Bepo.

'Good Evening Mr. Nanomiya.

Are you enjoying the fresh air?'

Nanomiya saw Law's grin.

'I hope my friend isn't crushing your bones.

I swear I heard a few crunches.'

Law had an eerie look on his face.

'You… I swore I killed you….'

'Killed me? Ahh…you're talking about that stab….

You in fact did kill me…'

Penguin shivered.

'Captain is enjoying this.

He has his psychopathic look again….'

The crew nodded.

'I'll treat you to some pity and I won't use my devils fruit on you again.'


	27. Pleasure

Law smirked and motioned Bepo over.

'Hold this.'

Bepo ended up holding Nanomiya's head.

'Captain?'

Law unsheathed his nodachi.

'Mr. Nanomiya, I'll have the pleasure.'

Law grinned sardonically.

'Shall we start, Mr. Nanomiya?'

Law swung twice.

Nanomiya yelled out as his feet were sliced.

Blood dripped from the wounds.

Without knowing how Nanomiya saw his body cut into pieces.

Blood was splattered onto Law's face.

His grin forever present on his face.

Nanomiya screamed!

'YOU DEVIL!

Law laughed with pleasure.

'I'm only a pirate that you managed to cross.

Do you know my nickname?'

The crew fell backwards. The stench was horrible.

The ground was soaked in blood.

Law's sweatshirt was completely red.

Law stabbed Nanomiya's stomach and turned it.

Nanomiya screamed out in pain.

Law smiled as he moved the sword across the body.

'Captain, I think that's enough.'

Law frowned with a murderous aura.

'Ah…please pretend I didn't say anything.'


	28. Premonition

The crew stared at the carnage.

'Holy crap, Captain….'

Law stood in a puddle of blood.

A smile ever evident on his face.

Law's vision blurred.

'CAPTAIN!'

Law watched as the world turned black.

Law felt someone hold on to him as he fell.

Penguin grasped at the scene in front of him.

Kilina fell to her knees while holding onto him.

'Law…? Thank the seas.

He's alright.'

Kilina smiled softly.

'Kilina? You're alive….'

Kilina laughed sweetly.

'Yes, Penguin. I'm still here.'

She looked down at Law sadly and whispered quietly.

'I wonder if you can tell what I'm thinking.'


	29. We Know, Captain

Two weeks has passed since that day.

We've been enjoying our stay.

Captain has been quiet since then.

In fact, it might be because….

'PENGUIN!'

Ahh… Captain calls, again.

'Yes sir?'

Captain was sitting in the stacks of pillows.

He looked out of it.

'Sir, is something wrong?'

'What is the crew doing?'

'Restocking and well… peeping….'

I saw Captain's eye twitched in annoyance.

'I'll tell them to stop.'

I quickly leave the area.

Now back to what I was saying.

We haven't seen Kilina since that day.

And ever since then, Captain's mood turned foul.

Seriously, he can stop acting like he doesn't like her.

The entire crew already saw through it.

I do have to wonder where she disappeared to.


	30. Training

Within the royal chambers, Kilina sat staring into space.

'Kaiyou we need to go.

Come on.'

Kiku stood frowning impatiently.

'Kiku…what should I chose?'

'Follow your own heart.

It will be the best answer.

Now come, we have work to do.'

Kilina followed Kiku to mountain.

'Remember what I told you so far.

Try to keep a limit on how much you use.'

Kilina nodded.

'I really dislike your training, sister.'

'It will only last until you finish learning the basics.

We don't want you to hurt yourself.'

For the last two weeks of Law's stay,

Kilina never saw him.

Nor did she have time to see the crew.

Kiku brought wrath upon her.


	31. Fleeting Emotions, Seperation

Law was quietly sitting in the courtyard.

The moon was shining high in the sky.

The crickets were singing.

The wolves were howling.

Yet the air felt stale, chilly, and uninviting.

Law could not understand the weird sensations.

He had never felt these emotions before.

It bothered him greatly.

Ever since he allowed Kilina to join….

It really doesn't help that he hasn't seen her in weeks.

Law had overheard a few crewmembers talking.

Law frowned as the information from the gossiping entered his mind.

'Why is it that no matter what I try, I'm only thinking of her?'

He looked out to the gardens.

In the shadows of the tree stood a figure in an elegant white kimono,

Law stood up and walked quietly over to the tree.

As the figure came into view, Law noticed the flowing blue hair.

It shimmered in the moonlight.

She turned around and Law felt glued to the ground.

Her eyes held a sadness that made Law want to soothe it.

"Kil…"

She put her finger over his mouth and shook her head sadly.


	32. Permission Granted to Leave

Law stared at Kilina that stood in front of him.

She never looked at him like that before.

'Why are you still here, Law?

You should be on the sea, the Grand Line.

You don't belong here on this island.

The log pose has set.'

Her eyes didn't allow him to read them.

'You belong on the sea,

Make your dreams come true.'

Kilina turned and quickly ran away from him.

Law couldn't even reach out for her hand.

'Why is it that I feel like I can't leave?'

A gentle chuckle from behind him.

'You need her with you.

Without her annoyingness there is no meaning.

You want to achieve your dream with her there.

To achieve your dream without her smiling next to you,

Would make it worthless.'

Law turned around and saw the Emperor.

'She does not understand what she wants.

I'm sure that you, young man understand what you want.'


	33. Kidnapped Again

Finally the day had come.

Penguin and the crew were loading up supplies.

Law was standing next to Bepo.

'Captain, shouldn't we ask if she wants to come?'

'Bepo, keep an eye on them.'

Bepo watched as Law left.

'Aye, Captain.'

Law walked to where he knows Kilina would be.

He merely picks her up and walks toward the submarine.

Kilina hits him asking him to put her down.

'There's no point in arguing with me.

I get what I want and I don't take kindly to orders.

If I say you're coming you're coming.'

'LAW PUT ME DOWN!'

Law chuckles softly.

The crew watched as Law walked through the door.

'Men, we're departing.'

'AYE, CAPTAIN!'

'LAW I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU.

PUT ME DOWN!'

Law smirked.

'Of course Princess.'

Law puts her down.

Kilina looks around and with shock on her face.

'Law, why are we in yo….'


	34. Aye, Captain Will Do

A loud slap could be heard through the entire sub.

Penguin sighed softly to himself.

Shachi was snickering to himself.

Bepo was worried about his Captain's safety.

'Captain, pissed her off again.'

'What do you expect?

Captain decided to kidnap a Princess.'

'Bepo is worried.'

'Bepo shut up.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Shachi, no need to yell at him.'

'I can't help it.

It's a habit.'

'You're a moron.'

'Bepo just saw Kilina run down the hall.

Bepo gonna go after her.'

Before neither Penguin nor Shachi could stop him,

Law entered the room with a hand imprinted on his cheek.

A smirk was ever evident on his face.

'Bepo, I'll handle it.

Shachi, I'll cut your limbs.

Penguin make sure Shachi finishes the toilet seats.'

'Aye, Captain. Will do.'


	35. Anger's Discomfort

Law walked through the hallways.

'Kilina, come out.

You can't hide forever.

I'll find you.'

Kilina came out with a bo staff.

An angry frown was etched on her face.

'Like I'd hide from you.

I'll wipe that smirk off your face.'

Law merely continued to smirk contently.

'Why are you so angry with me?'

Kilina started jabbing the staff at him.

Law managed to dodge all of the attacks.

'You damn know why you fucking doctor.'

Law chuckled at her.

'Language Kilina, and why would you think I'll know?'

Kilina growled in frustration

'Because you, you…'

Law grinned at her uncomfort.

'I what Kilina?'

Law only heard a loud scream before he fell backwards.

A frown formed on his face when he saw Kilina sitting on top of him shaking.


	36. Welcome to the World of

'Kilina…'

'I can't tell.'

Law's face softens for once in his life.

It's a miracle.

'Then maybe it's time for you to stop lying.'

Kilina looked up at him.

'I'll stop messing with you so you can think it over.

Just get off of me so I can stand up.'

Kilina sat on him annoyed.

'Kilina?'

She merely stood up and grabbed him by his hoodie.

'Hey! What are you doing?'

Kilina grinned evilly at Law before facing forward.

'Welcome to the world, Captain.'

Law sighed in defeat and let her drag him.

'Is this payback?'

'No. It's what you call sadist love.'


	37. Sadist Alcohols

I decided that I didn't really like the ending so I put it back into incomplete. ~Kaira

* * *

><p>Four days….<p>

Law sat quietly in the dining hall.

He was suffering from a headache.

Kilina was defiantly a sadist herself.

He smirked at the memory.

'_What are you doing, Kilina?'_

'_Doing what I want.'_

_Kilina was still dragging him along._

_Law was shocked when she tied him to a pole._

'_Kilina, answer my question.'_

_She merely smirked back._

_She pulled out barrels of alcohols._

'_Drink up, __**Captain**__.'_

Law couldn't believe she was able to make him drunk.

Now he had a hangover that wouldn't go away.

Every little noise was killing his head.

'That was totally revenge Kilina.'

Kilina smiled sweetly at him from the kitchen.

'You're welcome.'


	38. Poisonous Drink?

Penguin sat looking at Law and Kilina.

They were staring at each other.

Law was annoyed about what Kilina did.

Kilina was smiling like it never happened.

Penguin sighed and served dinner.

It made both of them look down at it.

'We can't have you two starving.'

Bepo was eating quietly.

Law had made it a rule not to talk to loud.

His headache was much worse than the crew expected.

Kilina only smiled at them when they told her.

Kilina finished her meal and went into the kitchen.

She seemed to make as much noise as possible.

Penguin looked at Law.

Law was slightly cringing at the sounds.

'Kilina, are you trying to kill me?'

'Yes.'

The crew sighed under their breath.

Kilina came out after a few minutes.

She gently placed a cup down in front of Law.

'It won't kill you.'

Her voice was soft and gentle.

Kilina walked out of the room.

Law looked at it, before taking a sip.


	39. Poisoned!

Law sipped the drink slowly.

Penguin watched worried.

What if she poisoned it?

Law dropped the cup suddenly.

'Captain?'

He clutched his throat.

He was having trouble breathing.

Penguin and the crew ran over to him.

'Captain! Hang on!'

Penguin started yelling at the crew.

'Someone go and get Kilina back here!

Shachi get some water!"

The crew was scrambling to do as Penguin asked.

Bepo went over to the drink and smelled it.

Bepo looked over at Law who was breathing with difficulty.

'Penguin, we found Kilina.'

They dragged her into the room.

She looked at Law with a small smile.

'What did you give to him?'

'Something to help his hangover.'

'You poisoned him!'


	40. Bepo Cracked a Conspiracy?

Bepo looked at Law then over to Kilina.

He could see Kilina's smile and Law's eyes shined brightly.

The crew was freaking out with worry.

Bepo wondered why Kilina wasn't worried.

It looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Bepo was confused.

Law could be dying.

Yet the two of them seemed strangely calm.

Bepo walked over to Law's side.

He sat down and put Law in his lap.

Kilina saw the scene and started laughing.

She was laughing so hard that she fell to the floor.

Bepo watched as the crew yell at her.

She just continued to laugh.

Bepo looked down at his Captain.

Law was sitting quietly in his lap.

There was a smirk on his face.

Bepo blinked a few times.

Law was breathing normally.

Bepo looked again.

Law was breathing with difficulty again.

Bepo looked up and saw the crew looking at Law.

They were extremely worried.

Kilina was still laughing.

After a while of the crew panicking,

Bepo watched as Law started laughing.

His laughter was something Bepo had missed.

Before Law founded the crew he would laugh more.

It was such a long time since then.

The crew looked at Law shocked.

Bepo smiled at his friend's antics.


	41. My Thoughts

When the cup was placed in front of me,

I could tell that Kilina had not poisoned it.

Her voice was merely too gentle.

However, what gave me the idea was the shine in her eyes.

She was challenging me.

Damn her for knowing that I love challenges.

I guess it wouldn't hurt me.

So I started acting like I was being poisoned.

It was quite a sight to see them worry.

What really surprised me was Bepo.

He merely stood there looking at the cup.

He took a small sniff of the substance.

Then Kilina was brought back into the room.

Her face had a genuine smile plastered on it.

The crew was pestering her for an antidote.

She didn't have it to begin with. Haha!

Bepo came over and put me in his lap.

Kilina was laughing so hard.

She looked beautiful when she smiles like that.

I was very aware that Bepo saw through me.

Kilina was enjoying herself.

I stopped my smirk and acted again when the crew was looking.

After such a long fuss, and their expressions…

I just couldn't hold in the laughter.

Didn't they know?

I would be dead by now if I was truly poisoned.


	42. FOOLED!

What the hell is going on?

Captain was laughing…

The world must be ending…

I looked over at Penguin with confusion.

Penguin was frozen stiff from the display.

Bepo was smiling….

'Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?'

The crew could only look at the three that were unfazed.

Kilina stopped laughing and sat up.

Her smile still on her face.

'Simple, you were played.'

I starred at her blinking.

You can't be serious!

We all looked at Captain.

He was sipping what was left of the drink.

'I must say Kilina, this really helps with hangovers.'

'Captain?'

'Shachi, she's telling you the truth.

That was fun.'

I looked at Penguin who was storming over to Captain.

Captain merely looked up at him.

'That was not funny Captain.'

'Shouldn't you know how Kilina is by now?

She's been a crew member for a while now.'

Penguin looked over at her in shock.

'…damn we should have known!'

The two of them chuckled softly.

'So fun to tease, neh Captain?'

'Haha, yes.'


	43. Tropical Island?

Two weeks later on a tropical island.

Shachi was jumping excitedly as the submarine docked.

'Penguin, just think… girls in bikinis!'

Shachi was drooling and there was a blush on his cheeks.

I merely shook my head.

In fact the majority of the crew was on the deck.

Captain and Kilina were nowhere to be found.

Bepo came out slowly.

'Think they'll have female bears?'

I cringed as the crew yelled at him.

Bepo merely apologized sadly.

'I don't know Bepo.'

Bepo nodded and looked over the water.

He looked like he was extremely tired.

I noticed it a while back that everyone was tired.

The crew continued to talk quickly with excitement.

Captain came out in something other than his hoodie.

It was a tank top that had his jolly roger on it.

'Penguin, go find out how long it takes for the log pose to set.'


	44. Mystery Shop

A/N:I would really like to thank those who have read this poem-formated story. Also the time in which they come out might be slowing down due to me returning to school. I'm really sorry! I want to keep writing daily but it isn't always possible. Thanks for understanding and reading my story. I really appreciate it. Review Please!

* * *

><p>I was walking through the town.<p>

The windows were open with the curtains blowing.

The streets were full of people in their summer outfits.

The merry laughter was heard all around me.

I walked into a random shop.

The shop had bottles of different colors.

Bubbles of air were floating in the air.

The room seemed to glow with an air of mystery.

Who would have thought that such a place existed?

… I suppose Kilina would have….

She might have jumped all over this place with curiosity.

I saw the owner and spoke softly to her.

I managed to gather quite a lot of information from her.

She was always smiling yet there was something dangerous about it.

Captain might like this type of girl.

I gave her my thanks before leaving the shop.

I went back toward the submarine and told Captain.

Kilina still haven't been seen.

Where is she?


	45. Friend at the Tropical Island

The crew was running around loudly.

They're just extremely excited to have a break.

Oh wait… they're all perverts.

Since there is a beach here….

'CAPTAIN!'

I looked up to see my favorite friend running up.

'What is it Bepo?'

'I've found Kilina.'

I raised my brow in surprise.

'Oh really? Where is she?'

'She came in from the town.'

Bepo pointed at the small group a few feet away.

So that was why they were so loud.

Bepo and I walked over to the group.

I froze as I was able to see her.

She was dressed in a blue bikini.

Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

Over her bikini was a white jacket.

'Kilina, what are you doing?'

She looked up and smiled at me.

'I went to see my friend.'

Penguin was gasping like a fish.

'Captain, that woman was the person I was talking about!'


	46. Danger on the Horizon?

The woman that was next to her,

gave off an extremely dark aura.

The crew was oblivious to it.

Except for Penguin and Bepo.

The two of them stood away from her.

Strange.

The woman looked over at me.

She smiled and waved at me.

I felt a chill run down my spine.

Something dangerous is hiding.

'Law? Something wrong?'

I blinked and saw Kilina staring at me.

'No. Why do you ask?'

She looked at me worried.

'I asking you if I could go to the beach.'

I nodded and watched her run off with the friend.

'Penguin, Bepo,'

The two of them looked at me.

'Keep an eye on that woman.

Report to me if something happens.

Anything happen to Kilina,

you'll both pay for it.'

They both nodded and ran after her.

Shachi looked over at me questioningly.

'Let's go and finish our errands.

Then you all are free to do what you want.'

The crew cheered and went quickly off.

Shachi walked with me through the town.


	47. Threat on Tropical Island

I want to take this time to thank my reviewers: TheIcecreamGeek, Neeky-chan, noelia, and Orrahn! I know I should have done it earlier and I have no excuses to not thanking you guys when I recieved them. So thank you.

* * *

><p>We walked far enough away from Kilina.<p>

Captain wanted us to keep an eye on her.

Penguin was being silent for once.

He was sweating a bit,

and his breathing was uneven.

'Penguin, are you feeling alright?

You're breathing unevenly.'

Penguin looked at me and nodded.

A strained smile was shown.

I looked for his eyes under his cap.

They were dull and a bit glazed over.

'We better keep an eye on her.'

He walked after the girls.

I blinked in confusion a few times.

I ran after him.

The girls were talking with each other.

The woman looked over her shoulder.

Penguin froze, I stopped walking.

There was a smirk on her face.

Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

'You better leave me alone.

Or you'll pay for it.'


	48. Warning From the Lady

Through the town, it seemed normal.

There wasn't anything amiss.

On the side of the road, was an old lady.

'Beware of the witch.

Tormented soul.

Broken child.'

Shachi looked at the lady then at me.

'Captain?'

We happen to be staring at each other.

'What do you mean, Ma'am?'

The old lady's dark eyes shimmered.

'Your future is dangerous.

Understand what those words mean is up to you.'

Shachi pulled me away from the lady.

She smiled at me sadly.

Her lips moved.

'The one you care for.'

There was something unsettling with those words.

'Captain, we should get those supplies.'

I looked back to find:

The lady gone.


	49. Cook's Inner Thoughts

I've never introduced myself.

I'm Gale, the cook.

The food master of the Heart Pirates.

Now, I know it might sound weird.

But I really enjoy cooking for those two.

They're both so playful.

Kilina shows most of her emotions.

It shows on her face.

The love she has for him.

The longing to sit with him.

It's unusual.

She never shows Captain those emotions.

Captain Law, he comes off as cold, cruel even.

Yet when he watches her interact with the crew,

there is a genuine smile on his face.

In his body language is the urge to hold her.

Make her sorrows go away.

Take today for example:

He couldn't find her until she showed up.

With that woman… scary woman….

His steps were quick and tense.

I don't know if he realizes what that's called.

We all call it LOVE!

Hmm…wonder what I should cook?


	50. Sickness

My vision blurred as we followed Kilina.

I felt myself swaying like the waves.

Bepo's orange jumpsuit was extremely blinding.

A sudden pain ran through my entire being.

I fell to my knees gasping for air.

'Penguin?'

I could hear Bepo's worried voice.

The world turned black, yet I was still conscious.

'Penguin, are you alright?'

I groaned as another wave of agonizing pain enveloped my body.

I felt some of my lunch coming up…

'Bepo…where are you?'

Bepo stiffen somewhere around me.

I felt his furry paw lift me up to my feet.

He motioned me to sit on a bench of some sort.

Bepo leaned me back against the back of the bench.

A few moments later, I felt a cool towel draped over my face.

'Penguin, what should I do? We're going to lose Kilina."

'I… you keep following her. I'll be fine."


	51. Despair

Bepo disappeared hesitantly.

Darkness engulfed my vision.

Pain numbed my body.

Captain…please…save….

Law turned to look behind him.

Someone had called him.

'Captain, something wrong?'

Shachi asked as they returned to ship.

'Gale! Have those three returned?'

'No sir!'

'Captain!'

'Shachi, go look for them.'

'Yes sir!'

Law rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Something dangerous might happen…

'Kilina…'


	52. Hold On

Walking along the beach,

I saw a familiar hat.

The black cap with a yellow brim,

The red pompon on top.

The orange jumpsuit nowhere in sight.

'Penguin!'

I heard the painful groan,

There was sweat covering his pale face.

'Kilina…is in… (cough)…danger.'

His voice was raspy and laced with pain.

'Where's Bepo?'

Penguin opened his glazed eyes.

'Doing…what Captain…asked…'

I felt his weight against me.

'Penguin?'

Silence….

'PENGUIN!

Hold on!'

I drag him back.

Captain wasn't happy.


	53. I'll Kill Her!

'She's MISSING!'

Law hissed annoyed.

'Sorry Captain.

Bepo is still following her.'

Shachi answered briskly.

Penguin was resting

In the infirmary.

'Captain!

Bepo is on the line!'

Shachi blinked as a blur flew past him.

Following the blur,

Shachi came in and heard talking.

'Where are you?'

'The warehouse in the Forever Lost,

It won't be hard to miss, Captain.'

'Shachi, get the men.

Bepo, is it that woman?'

Silence…

'Yes…Captain…hurry.'

Sudden static and a scream.

'I'll kill her,

Even if it is the last thing I do.'


	54. Don't Beg for Mercy

The sound of punches and kicks,

The sound of snapping bones,

The sound of agonizing cries of pain,

Gale and Shachi cringed at the sight.

There was blood everywhere.

Their captain wasn't messing around this time.

The crew had met up with Bepo,

And lead an assault on Forever Lost.

'Captain! We found her!'

Law ran over to the crew.

Gale, Shachi, and Bepo came up behind him.

He had froze at the door.

'Captain?'

'Welcome to Forever Lost,

Captain Trafalgar Law.

I hope you don't mind what I did.'

'Room'

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

A snap of her fingers,

Kilina screamed out in pain.

'You don't got much of a choice.

Just listen to my proposal.

What do you say?

Want to beg for some mercy?'

'I don't beg for mercy.

I'll kill you.'


	55. Goodbye

Gale stood by worried.

Shachi glanced at his captain.

Bepo pivoted on his paws

Ready to take action.

Law attacked the woman.

Kilina's screams were in the background.

The door suddenly opened,

Penguin was gasping for a breath.

The crew gasped in surprise.

He quickly ran over to Kilina.

Picking her body up and looked for injuries.

He uncorked a bottle and poured it into her mouth.

'Come on Kilina. Fight it.'

She weakly opened her eyes.

'Pen…guin…be…hind…'

Penguin glanced behind him.

Bepo kicked the enemy away.

'Get her out of here, Penguin.

You should still be resting!'

Penguin smiled weakly.

'When Captain's girl is in danger,

I don't got the luxury of resting.'

There was a horrible scream as the nodachi

Stabbed the woman's heart.

'Law…'

Penguin looked down at Kilina.

She looked so pale and tired.


	56. Back to Normal

Law sat in his room.

Kilina was sleeping on his bed.

Her bruises and cuts were treated.

He glanced at the girl on his bed.

Tears were at the corners of her eyes.

He wiped a tear away as she opened her eyes.

'Law?'

Her raspy voice asked weakly.

'Don't talk. Just rest.

Gale should be bringing you some lunch.'

Her eyes dulled slightly as they closed.

Knock Knock…

'Come in, Bepo.'

Bepo walked in.

'Will she be alright, Captain?'

'She'll be fine.

She always is.'

Bepo nodded and excused himself.

Law caressed her cheek,

Before kissing her forehead.

'See you once you wake up.'


End file.
